


The Bass's Vibrations

by superxkorra



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Heavy Metal, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Magic, Queen - Freeform, Sign Language, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Staring, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Janai comes back to her chambers after a long day to find Amaya “listening” to intense rock music.
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The Bass's Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry about the summary, I wasn't really sure how to sum it up without giving much of the plot away. 
> 
> Just little heads up before reading: the italics are Amaya and Janai signing.
> 
> Anyways I came up with this idea and thought it was cute because it could most likely be true that Amaya feels the vibrations of the bass and follows along.
> 
> Also, I'm exhausted, so once again, I will be reviewing and possibly making changes in the morning.

The battle of Stormspire finally ended weeks ago. Lord Viren and his daughter Claudia were still in hiding, Zym was finally safe with his mother Zubeia, Rayla and Callum were enjoying their lives together, and King Ezran was successfully ruling Katolis, and the lands of Xadia and all other kingdoms were finally uniting. 

Following the battle, General Amaya worked on helping care for those injured and worked on bringing the different lands together--peacefully. Amaya headed back to Katolis with her nephews and engaged in keeping order and made sure the chaos was winding down. After a week, she was satisfied with King Ezran’s leadership and decided to take a new road in life; one of uncertainty. However she was more sure about her decision than ever before: She headed to Lux Aurea. 

The Golden Knight of Lux Aurea lost her sister, Queen Khessa, before the battle. If either sisters had known where their brother was, he would have been the next in line to the throne. Yet with his whereabouts unknown, Janai was inclined to be the heir, no matter her resentment towards the idea of her being queen. Once the battle ended, Janai departed from the others and embarked back to her land of the Sunfire Elves to rule. 

During their adventures together: from the start when Amaya saved Janai and then was imprisoned, and to the most recent events where they fought together side by side in the Battle of Stormspire; Amaya and Janai have developed something unique, something new. Something...Romantic. 

Their feelings for each other developed long before the Battle of Stormspire. After Janai convinced Queen Khessa to spare the General from execution, Amaya realized there was something more to the Knight than she let on. Even through Amaya’s stubbornness and insults, Janai couldn’t help but feel something warm and achy tugging at her heart, and it wasn’t a bad ache. In fact, Janai longed for the ache and warmth; it was quite ironic considering she has a ‘Heat Being Mode’ and was always warm. 

However, while standing in front of the Queen of the Dragons, hand in hand, they essentially confessed their love to one another and anyone who witnessed their affections; like Gren. 

And now, weeks after the battle, General Amaya and Queen Janai reside in Lux Aurea, spending their nights cuddling in the same bed and finding their path of life together. 

Queen Janai had spent a full day tending to queen matters, leaving her girlfriend to spar with other elves and wander around the kingdom. 

Since resigning from being Katolis’s General, Amaya has faced a bit of a dilemma: figuring out what to do next. However, Janai is working hard to help her lover find something to occupy the empty space in her days (and heart). 

As Janai began walking back to her and Amaya quarters through the long hall, she started to hear frighteningly loud and deep rumbling. As Janai walked closer to their room, the sound became more deafening (pun intended?) and she began to feel the vibrations from the source in her chest. 

Unbeknownst to what the sound was, the former Golden Knight feared the worst and took off in a sprint down the corridors. Once she reached the room, a guard stood waiting outside, covering their pointed ears. 

Janai nearly had to scream to communicate with the watchman, “What is that?” 

The guard merely shook their head and shouted so they could be heard, “She has been playing it for hours! She told me not to let anyone in!”

The Queen looked at the elf with confusion and merely said, “I am going to my chambers!”

However, as Janai inched her way to the door, the bass grew more thunderous. She held up her hands to cover her ears and tried to ignore the thumping in her chest as each fluctuation of the sound nearly shook the room.

Janai quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. What she found was something….unusual. 

Amaya was frolicking around the room, lightly jumping up and down, and throwing her hands up and down, as if she was banging drums. She was wearing nothing more than her comfortable nightwear: a light grey shirt with calf length black spandex. 

Janai stared at her in awe for a moment, then noticed a box resting on their work surface in which the horrendous sound must be originating from. 

Without thinking, Janai called for Amaya. After about 2 seconds, she cursed herself and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Of course she couldn’t get Amaya’s attention by yelling; she was deaf! And it didn’t help that her eyes were closed, as if she was in a sort of trance. 

The Queen briskly made her way over to the box and started hitting it wildly. When she got no results, she began examining it in her hands. This was most definitely the source of the rhythm, it vibrated furiously in her nimble hands. 

She saw a few buttons spread around the box and began by pushing one. When nothing happened, she flicked a switch. That...that did something. The racket finally ceased and Janai was able to finally breathe normally. 

She set the box back down onto the desk and let out a deep breath. She looked at Amaya and noticed the woman was no longer moving. Still, she remained facing away from Janai. 

Janai walked up to Amaya slightly on her right so she could refrain from startling the general. The Sunfire Elf placed one of her warm hands on Amaya’s back.

Unfortunately, Amaya was still startled, nearly jumping out of her skin. She swiftly turned around, slapped the hand off her shoulder, and crouched into a fighting stance.

Janai, with wide eyes, immediately pulled her hands back and signed, ‘Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me!”

Amaya met Janai’s eyes, relief flooding through her. She stood back up again and signed, ‘I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting you until later...You startled me.’ 

Janai chuckled to herself, then looked at the antique clock which sat on the desk. She frowned and signed, ‘What do you mean later? I usually come to bed around this time?’

Amaya scrunched her eyebrows together and glanced at the clock, then to the windows whose curtains were still open. ‘I must have lost track of time. I am sorry.’ 

Even though she had nothing to fear over the melody anymore, her worry grew at the way Amaya was acting. 

Janai stepped closer to Amaya and lifted her chin to meet her gaze, ‘Are you okay?’ She signed with her free hand.

The Katolian woman only nodded and shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Amaya looked away from Janai and made her way to the bed smiling, clearly trying to push away whatever was eating at her. 

When Amaya plopped on the bed and wiggled under the covers, Janai began removing her formal queen wear. She effortlessly changed into her night gown and sat beside Amaya, refusing to crawl under the covers yet.

Amaya tilted her head at her, ‘What?’

Janai gave her a weak smile, ‘What’s wrong?’

Amaya pursed her lips, fiddled with her fingers, then began, ‘I suppose I had...an off day.’

Janai arched one eyebrow at her, ‘Care to elaborate, love?’

Amaya smiled at the pet name and nodded, ‘I had nothing to do. I wandered around the castle for probably the hundredth time! And I...I just missed Sarai too. She used to always keep me busy and entertain me.’

Janai observed her hands, then proceeded to gaze into her love’s eyes, ‘I understand. This is a big change for you and I both. I know it can not be easy. If you’re having second-’

Amaya quickly cut her off by grabbing her hands and shaking her head. She dropped their hands and signed, ‘I am not having second thoughts. I never have. Since the moment I saved you at The Border and since moving here. I do not regret my decisions. I’m just having a hard time finding what to do now is all.’

Janai nodded, ‘Well tomorrow I will help you.’ Amaya’s eyes grew wide and Janai continued, ‘I will set aside time for us. I will go through occupations and make some alterations to the set up.’

Amaya gave her a soft smile, ‘You don’t have to Janai, I know how busy you are. I am just pouting.’

Janai chuckled, ‘Pouting or not, you are adorable. And no matter what, I will always have time for you, love.’

Amaya kissed Janai’s soft, warm lips. She missed this. Her girlfriend, the warmth that radiated off of her, and her lips. Oh how she missed those lips. Amaya pulled back and hummed in satisfaction.

Janai moved under the covers and positioned herself against Amaya. The elf wrapped the human in a comforting cuddle and they remained that way for many minutes.

Finally, Janai remembered something she needed to ask Amaya. She broke from the cuddle, looked at Amaya and motioned, ‘What was that horrible sound earlier?’

Amaya grinned and signed, ‘I wouldn’t know, I am deaf,’ Janai gave her an annoyed expression and rolled her eyes. Amaya laughed and finished, ‘It’s music. More specifically heavy metal. It’s aggressive and I’m only assuming loud, but it calms me. I can’t hear sounds like you can, but with this music, I can feel it. It moves my chest and I can sense the rhythm play out and actually follow along with the song. I apologize if it was too loud for you or others, I suppose I needed a distraction.’

Janai silently took in all the information. After a minute, she looked at Amaya and smiled wide, ‘I love that you can do that. Sure, it was extremely loud, quite frightening, and absolutely chaotic, but if I could see you dance like that again, I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Janai gave her a quick wink before planting her face on her pillow.

Amaya watched her love starting to slowly drift off into a slumber. She kissed the top of Janai’s head, then her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. Janai’s hum vibrated against Amaya’s lips. The kiss was magic, it was full of pure love and content. 

They seperated and gave each other a smile that further confessed their love. Amaya laid down on her pillow and pressed her back up against Janai’s stomach, taking claim at being the Little Spoon. 

Before they drifted off into a deep sleep, they both thought of the days to come. The future wasn’t predictable; anything could happen. The uneasiness that usually followed with uncertainty didn’t meet the women. They knew that in each other’s arms, they were safe. They knew that together, they could handle anything the magical world of Xadia threw at them. 

Because deep down, they knew that their love was more powerful than any dark magic sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know I loved waiting it. 
> 
> Janaya is also the absolute most cutest and wholesome pairing!
> 
> If you did enjoy this work, Kudos and Comments are much appreciate and loved! Thank you! :)


End file.
